


O Culto

by dying_deist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cults, Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Era uma pacata manhã de domingo quando Wanda recebeu um convite para visitar a igreja que um velho amigo frequentava.





	O Culto

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi esse conto há algum tempo e só agora tive tempo para postar. Estou pensando em iniciar uma série de contos de terror (ainda cogitando a possibilidade...). Se esse aqui tiver uma boa recepção talvez eu dê continuidade, mas não prometo nada xD
> 
> Ah, de preferência leiam enquanto ouvem essa playlist -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg <\- creio que pode ajudar na imersão.
> 
> Por fim, boa leitura!

Era uma pacata manhã de domingo quando Wanda recebeu um SMS de um velho amigo. 

> _ Oi, Wanda! Aqui é o Gilbert. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. Eu gostaria de convidá-la a visitar minha igreja. Hoje à noite teremos um culto especial e você seria muito bem vinda. Pense com carinho, por favor.  _

Era o que estava escrito no visor do seu smartphone. A garota sorriu ao relembrar de seu amigo do ensino médio. Apesar de Gilbert ser de outra classe, ele e Wanda sempre andavam juntos na hora do intervalo. Infelizmente, após a formatura, ambos se distanciaram ao ingressarem em universidades distintas.

Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para se reencontrarem, pensou a jovem.

 

***

 

Gilbert havia buscado Wanda em sua casa. Ambos aproveitaram para colocar o papo em dia enquanto estavam à caminho da igreja. Tiveram uma conversa agradável e descontraída; Wanda descobriu que o rapaz agora era casado, pai de um recém nascido e trabalhava como professor de história em uma escola no centro da cidade. 

Ela ficou bastante contente em saber sobre as conquistas de Gilbert. Em contrapartida, contou como estava trabalhando numa loja de conveniência perto de sua casa, mas ainda assim buscava um emprego novo agora que havia concluído seus estudos em antropologia. Morava sozinha, apenas na companhia de uma cadelinha mestiça chamada Amora.

Chegando à igreja, Gilbert tratou de apresentar Wanda aos membros, os quais foram bastante receptivos, deixando a garota à vontade. Sentaram-se em seus lugares quando o pastor se posicionou em frente aos bancos, segurando um microfone e desejando boa noite a todos.

Era um senhor de meia idade. Seus cabelos, outrora ruivos, agora eram tomados por uma descoloração desbotada e vários fios brancos.

Deu-se, então, início ao culto.

 

***

 

Wanda havia pegado carona com Gilbert de volta para casa. Quando o rapaz deixou o local, a moça subiu a curta escadaria da varanda de sua casa, abriu a bolsa em busca de suas chaves e tentou destrancar a porta, sem sucesso. Ela olhou confusa para seu molho de chaves.

Enquanto procurava pela chave correta, sentiu um vento frio em sua nuca. Estremeceu até a espinha e olhou aos arredores. 

A rua estava deserta e escura. Um dos postes em frente à sua casa estava danificado. Ainda eram oito e meia da noite, mas não era possível ouvir um sussurro humano nas proximidades. Era como se todos os seus vizinhos tivessem decidido dormir muito mais cedo naquela noite específica.

Apenas o som de grilos e do vento eram audíveis.

Wanda sentiu uma inquietude. Ela jurava ter visto um vulto passando no outro lado da rua. Tratou de acelerar a busca pela chave correta.

Finalmente conseguiu. 

Girou a maçaneta, adentrou sua casa e fechou a porta imediatamente, trancando-a. Respirou fundo. O que havia sido aquele comportamento? A verdade é que estava um pouco assustada, achava muito estranho não haver ninguém na rua naquela hora. 

O latido acolhedor de Amora a fez relaxar. Virou-se, abriu um sorriso e abaixou-se para fazer carinho no topo da cabeça de sua cadela. 

Ela estava em casa e segura.

 

Naquela noite Wanda checou todas as trancas da casa duas vezes e dormiu com Amora na cama. 

 

***

 

Já era quinta-feira e a inquietude de Wanda não passava. Aquela semana estava muito estranha. Sua vizinhança andava quieta demais; era comum encontrar alguns de seus vizinhos toda vez que chegava em casa depois do trabalho, mas desde o início da semana não havia se deparado com nenhum deles. Até os cachorros da rua não latiam mais.

Será que haviam viajado? Mas seria possível que todos resolveram tirar férias juntos? Até os vizinhos que não se conheciam?

Além disso, havia também a estranha sensação de perseguição nos últimos dias. Toda vez que Wanda estava sozinha, fosse em casa, no trabalho, ou em qualquer lugar, ela sentia todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiar, principalmente os da nuca. Era como se alguém estivesse soprando um vento gélido no local.

Sentindo agonia, a garota coçava a região e olhava ao redor, não sabendo se era a brincadeira de mal gosto de algum conhecido ou apenas uma infeliz coincidência. A sensação era de que alguém a observava. 

Wanda também podia jurar que a madeira dos móveis passou a ranger mais alto e com maior frequência naquela semana.

Ademais, todos os dias desde segunda-feira a garota recebia SMS de membros da igreja que havia visitado no domingo; pessoas que ela não lembrava o nome, mas que, de alguma forma, conseguiram seu número de telefone.

Mas logo Wanda se deu conta que talvez tenha sido Gilbert quem repassara seu número para os demais. Era a única explicação plausível. Aquilo incomodou a garota, mas não queria ser grosseira com as pessoas que tão educadamente lhe contactaram.

E eles apenas queriam saber se Wanda retornaria à igreja no final de semana seguinte.

 

***

 

Sábado à noite.

Chovia forte e Amora parecia perturbada no quarto de sua dona, latindo mais do que o costume. Wanda estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro, apenas a luz do abajur ao lado da cama iluminando as páginas amareladas que tinha em mãos.

Observou enquanto sua cadela latia desesperada para a porta fechada do cômodo, volta e meia rosnando. Aquilo era muito estranho. E então, repentinamente, Amora pareceu se assustar com o nada e correu para debaixo da cama de Wanda. 

A garota sentiu o coração palpitar e jurava poder ouvir seus próprios batimentos de tão alto que deveriam estar.

Hesitante, levantou-se da cama e, a passos lentos, dirigiu-se até a porta. Vagarosamente levou uma das mãos até a maçaneta e girou com cuidado, abrindo um pouco a porta enquanto espreitava pela abertura. 

Todas as luzes do corredor estavam apagadas, restando apenas o breu. 

Wanda estava tão assustada que podia sentir a escuridão olhando de volta para ela, como se enxergasse seu interior.

Trancou a porta, acendeu a luz do quarto e se escondeu sob as cobertas.

Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ela não sentia medo do escuro há muitos anos, parecia que tinha 5 anos novamente. Ouviu o toque de seu celular e, com receio, abaixou a coberta. 

Viu Amora sair debaixo de sua cama, agora parecendo menos agitada. Wanda soltou um suspiro aliviada e buscou pelo celular ao lado do abajur. Havia recebido um SMS.

 

> _ Querida Wanda. Sou Jeane, membro da igreja de Gilbert. Gostaria de saber se você irá nos agraciar com sua presença no culto especial de amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite. _

 

***

 

Havia sido uma semana extremamente exaustiva para Wanda. Ela não conseguia dormir direito, tinha insônia, acordava toda vez no meio da madrugada com Amora latindo para a porta do quarto. A garota queria apenas paz.

Resolveu então tentar a sorte e ir ao culto novamente. Talvez ela estivesse apenas necessitando de paz espiritual. Associar-se novamente a uma religião poderia lhe fazer bem, pensou.

Dessa vez foi à igreja por conta própria, sem depender de Gilbert. Chegando lá as pessoas a receberam como na vez passada, com sorrisos calorosos e apertos de mão. Wanda procurou superficialmente pelo seu amigo em meio à multidão, mas não o encontrou.

Tudo bem, ela pensou. Iria se concentrar no culto daquela noite e estava convicta de que seria suficiente para lhe acalmar a mente.

O pastor, mesmo homem da semana anterior, deu início à pregação.

Wanda estava bastante aérea naquela noite. Honestamente, não estava prestando muita atenção ao que o homem dizia. Num ato de distração, resolveu olhar para o lado. 

Deparou-se então com o olhar de uma senhora fixo em si. Wanda não entendeu o motivo pelo qual a mulher a olhava tão atentamente. Aquilo a incomodou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

A criança ali sentada também olhava firmemente para Wanda.

O que estava acontecendo? Será que havia algo de errado em sua aparência? Será que seu batom estava borrado ou seu cabelo bagunçado?

Decidiu voltar sua atenção novamente à fala do pastor e, para sua surpresa, ele parecia falar diretamente com a garota. Pelo menos foi a sensação que Wanda teve quando ouviu o mais velho dizer “eu sei o que te perturba. Essa semana tem sido cansativa, não é mesmo? Sua energia vem sendo drenada e você não consegue dormir, não se alimenta direito e passa a maior parte do tempo na companhia de ninguém, a não ser a agonia.”

Como ele poderia saber daquilo? Wanda não contou para ninguém, nem mesmo Gilbert, como havia passado a semana. Ninguém sabia de sua repentina insônia e inquietação.

“Você até que é bastante forte. Consegue suportar tantas coisas, tenho certeza de que também irá superar esse obstáculo. Ah, e você também é uma pessoa de palavra. Lembra daquele dia? Você ainda era apenas uma criança e sua melhor amiga fez você jurar guardar segredo quando ela disse que havia enterrado vivo o filhotinho de gato da menina que havia brigado com ela.” Contou. “Você teve uma batalha interna e se culpou por tanto tempo por não ter contado a um adulto responsável o que sua amiga havia feito de errado.”

Wanda nem havia percebido seu queixo cair em surpresa com as palavras do pastor. Era impossível que ele conhecesse tal fato sobre ela. A garota só poderia estar delirando.

Sim, deveria ser um delírio, era a única resposta plausível. Estava tão cansada da semana que mal podia distinguir fantasia de realidade. Mas ela não poderia simplesmente devanear em meio ao culto. Era desrespeitoso. Desejava molhar o rosto com água fria, talvez assim despertasse daquele sonho acordada.

Mas a pregação já estava próxima do fim, Wanda poderia aguentar. 

A jovem não poderia negar que estava se sentindo muito mal. Novamente vasculhou os arredores com o olhar à procura do seu amigo, aquele mesmo que a havia convidado para o culto semana passada. Ela não o encontrou. Tinha esperanças de que se o avistasse poderia se sentir melhor, poderia sentir seus pés no chão. Seria reconfortante ver um rosto conhecido naquele momento.

Estaria Wanda tendo uma crise de ansiedade?

Decidiu então se levantar e ir embora, um desconforto enorme tomou conta da garota, fazendo-a apertar o passo em direção à saída, cabisbaixa e ignorando as emergentes vozes dos demais que a cercavam, implorando para que ela não deixasse o local.

Foi então que uma mão pousou em seu ombro. A garota olhou na mesma direção e se deparou com o pastor, aquele mesmo senhor de meia idade, cabelos já começando a ficar grisalhos e olhos que, a menina jurou notar, tinham um brilho avermelhado.

Ele então perguntou com um sorriso gentil, "Aonde vai, querida?"

"Estou indo embora. Não me sinto muito bem, acho que comi algo que me fez mal", Wanda inventou uma desculpa.

"Ah, mas não se preocupe com isso. Nós podemos ajudá-la!" O pastor assegurou. "Venham! Venham todos! Vamos formar um círculo de oração em volta da nossa querida!"

Todos os presentes se aproximaram, cercando a garota que estava assustada demais com a situação. Ela ficou parada sozinha no meio do círculo. 

Wanda notou que a iluminação do local havia ficado mais fraca. Ou será que era sua visão cansada a enganando?

"N-não é preciso... Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso ir para casa descansar e tomar um remédio." Ela insistiu.

"Eu disse para não se preocupar,” o pastor pediu. “Com a graça do senhor você vai se sentir muito bem aqui conosco. Espere só para ver." Estampou um sorriso convincente.

"Mas eu realmente n-" a voz reprimida e trêmula da moça fora abafada pelo cântico que se iniciou. Ela não conseguiu reconhecer o idioma, mas presumiu que fosse alguma língua antiga.

Wanda não imaginou que o cenário pudesse ficar ainda mais repugnante, até que as pessoas ao seu redor começaram a contorcer seus corpos, como se estivessem convulsionado. Isso tudo enquanto mantinham o canto quase ensurdecedor.

"M-mas o que..." A menina suprimiu a fala, levando uma mão à boca. Aquelas pessoas estavam passando mal?

Ela olhou de volta para o pastor e a visão que teve fora aterrorizante.

O rosto do homem parecia estar derretendo. A carne detrás de sua pele, aos poucos, começara a ser exposta. Seus olhos agora murchavam.

A jovem soltou um grito em horror e repulsa. O que acontecia ali? 

Mesmo com as pernas bambas ela tentou correr.

Todavia, foi uma tentativa em vão. Uma das pessoas que estava se contorcendo a agarrou pelas costas. Wanda tentou se desvencilhar do aperto, segurou os braços que a prendiam e se assustou quando suas mãos tocaram algo duro e gosmento.

Quando olhou para baixo viu que os braços da pessoa eram puro osso com apenas resquícios dos músculos que ali existiram um dia.

Gritou ainda mais.

Ela não sabia que tinha garganta o suficiente para aquilo, mas conseguiu berrar mais alto que o cântico quando notou que todos ali presentes estavam perdendo suas peles.

Era como se houvessem banhado em ácido e agora suas carnes vermelhas estavam expostas pela maior parte do corpo, enquanto outra parte era apenas osso.

Aquele que antes era o pastor se aproximou da menina. Ainda havia algum músculo em seu rosto ensanguentado, e ele segurou a face pálida de susto da garota. Em choque, Wanda já havia parado de gritar, não conseguia mais esboçar um pingo de reação senão o olhar petrificado na coisa bizarra à sua frente.

E então o pastor a beijou.

 

***

 

Era uma bela manhã de domingo quando Melissa recebeu uma mensagem de texto da sua amiga Wanda. 

> _ Oi, Mel! A gente não se vê há um tempão. Eu queria te convidar para visitar a minha igreja, hoje teremos um culto especial. _

Melissa sorriu de canto. Ela não via a amiga há alguns meses, estava com saudades. Respondeu:

> _ Claro! Que horas? _
> 
> \---
> 
> _ Às 19h. Eu passo na sua casa para te buscar. _
> 
> \---
> 
> _ Ok. _

 

***

 

As garotas já haviam se acomodado em seus lugares, aproveitavam para colocar parte do papo em dia antes de iniciar o culto. Então, a atenção de Melissa foi capturada por um belo rapaz de cabelos ruivos e bem vestido presente no lugar.

"Hey, Wanda. Você conhece ele?" Pareceu interessada.

"Ah! Vejo que ele chamou sua atenção, não é mesmo?” Riu. “Ele é o nosso pastor!"

"Sério?! Mas tão jovem!"

"Sim, para o chamado do senhor não tem idade."

"Realmente." Concordou.

O rapaz em questão se posicionou à frente do local e pôs-se a falar. "Agradeço a presença de todos aqui hoje, em especial, Melissa. Seja muito bem vinda, espero que você logo se torne parte da nossa querida família" ele sorriu.

Foi o sorriso mais acolhedor que a garota já viu. E ela corou.

Mas, por um instante, ela jurou ter visto um brilho avermelhado nos olhos do pastor.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer feedback é sempre bem vindo.


End file.
